Innocent
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Ally Dawson, Dez Worthy and Chris Lane are being held agaist their will, and need to get out, but they will need help, from none other then a total stranger. Totally AU. Might get violent later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with a new multi-chapter story, this is going to be totally AU. This is actually based off of a dream I had and I just changed the people in it and Ta-DA! And don't worry you Discovery & Choices people I'm not abandoning it, maybe a small break.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope. I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Innocent: Chapter 1**

I didn't think anything of it, which was the biggest mistake I made.

My best friends, Dez and Chris, and I were invited to a 'meeting'.

Dez is smart, but can act dumb but no doubt is like a big brother to me and Chris.

While Chris, is like a little sister to me, she is so sweet and innocent and doesn't mean harm to anybody or herself.

This meeting was held by Nancy Dee and her assistant Victor Write.

All of us thought it was going to be something about our excellent school GPA's but we were totally wrong.

We walk into the 8 story building in awe. It looks somewhat like a hospital with everything white inside and out.

We were greeted by the one and only Nancy Dee. "Hello, how are you guys today? My name is Nancy Dee and I would like to welcome to the 'Superstar'. I'm so sorry this meeting was on such short notice."

"Uh…hi." I managed.

"Now, you must be Miss Allison Dawson, Miss Christina Lane, and Mr. Derek Worthy. Is that correct?" Nancy asked.

Chris and I laughed at Dez's real name.

"That's us but 'Allison' goes by Ally, 'Christina' goes by Chris and I go by Dez." Dez explained, he really hated his real name. 'Derek' just doesn't fit him.

"Okay, then. Please follow me."

Nancy started walking to a pair of elevators and hit the up button waiting for an elevator to come and pick us up.

When the elevator finally came all four of us stepped in and the door closed. Nancy pressed the button that said 8.

I was wary of Nancy, she was a little jumpy and seemed like she was waiting for something, I didn't know what but it seemed Chris picked up that feeling as well and Dez I wasn't sure about yet.

When the doors opened they revealed a man. A scary man. Out of instinct Chris jumped behind me, she was only 10 while Dez and I were 15.

He had winkles on his face that made him look scarier. He wore a navy blue pin-striped suit. His black hair was slicked back and looked like his hair was plastic. He gave us a toothy grin, "Hello, my name is Victor Write. Welcome."

We all went over to a table in the middle of the room. There was six seats but only five here, I found that odd.

"Excuse me, Mr. Write but I noticed there are six seats but only five people are present." I pointed out.

"Well, Miss Dawson if you must know my nephew Austin will be joining us today." Victor said.

I didn't like him either. And I could tell neither did Dez or Chris.

I looked over at Chris, she was holding Dez's hand, it wasn't weird, they're cousins. She was holding his hand for dear life.

"Please, sit. Don't be shy." Nancy said with a smile, I could see right through it. The smile was fake.

"Our meals will be out in a moment, but before they come out, this is my nephew Austin Moon." Victor said gesturing to a boy who had just came into the room.

Austin was a very handsome, he looked about my age with bleached blond hair and deep brown eyes.

I could see I blatantly didn't want to be here.

When his eyes fell on me, he stood up straighter. The only open seat was next to me.

We walked over behind the empty seat and smiled, also fake.

"Well why don't you three introduce yourselves to Austin?" Nancy asked.

"Hey, how are you doing? My name is Dez." He said shaking Austin's hand.

Dez then looked at Chris. "Oh, this is my cousin Chris, she is a little shy. Chris why don't you say hi? He won't hurt you I promise."

Chris looked up at Austin and said "Hi." Then she looked back down.

"Hi! I'm Ally Dawson." I said shaking Austin's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Ally." He said smiling.

He then sat down and our meals came out.

It was silent except for the busy city below us and the scraping of forks on plates.

I didn't like it, not one bit.

Suddenly Victor cleared his throat, "So, Miss Dawson what are some things you like to do?"

"Um… I like hanging out with Dez and Chris, I work in my father's music store a lot so I don't have much free time, but while I work I sometimes, write songs. They aren't good, it's just something I drabble in." I said.

"Ally what are you talking about? Your songs are awesome!" Dez asked.

"I agree with Dez, Ally you're talented but you just won't give yourself a chance." Chris said.

I smiled, "Thank you Chris, that's very nice."

"Do you play any instruments?" Austin asked.

"Piano, guitar, drums, oboe, violin, flute and some clarinet and saxophone." I said.

"Really? I play Piano, guitar, drums and trumpet." Austin said.

"I've always wanted to know how to play trumpet." I said.

"Dez what do you like to do?" asked Nancy.

"I like school and I've always wanted to direct a movie."

"Well, now if you three don't mind, go and sit over there on that bench while we clean the table." Victor said. He more like commanded then asked us.

We did as asked and Austin's eyes got wide.

I didn't take this as a good sign.

I was about to get up when it happened, the bars dropped down in front of our faces.

**So you liked it? REVIEW please? **

**This is something new I've written. Sorry if it stinks, more will be coming.**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	2. Chapter 2: The Explaination

**Hey I'm back, I'm only writing today because I'm sick, like really sick. So in other words I watched all the baby shows on TV and now I'm ready to write! I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally…yet. *Intense music plays.* I also don't own 'Turn Up the Music' Disney does.**

I was about to get up, when it happened, the bars dropped down in front of our faces.

"What the _hell_?" I screamed at them.

"Ally, Chris is in the room, or cell." Dez said.

"I'm sorry Chris." I apologized.

"It's okay Ally."

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked.

"Oh, nothing, you know we just got put in a cell by two crazy people and their nephew! And why we're in here, I don't know!" I screamed.

Austin tried to say something then just looked down.

"You ought to be more respectful girl, for right now all of your lives are in our hands." Victor said flashing a gun.

My face must've went from a look of disgust to a look of pure shock.

"From now on, you're ours, you'll do as we say, no arguments got it?" Nancy asked harshly.

Silence.

"Got it?"

"Yep." We all said.

"Good, next Austin, you'll keep watch, and beat them as needed." Victor instructed.

_Beat them as needed?_

Now it might just me but that's wrong.

"Yes, sir." He said.

Nancy and Victor then disappeared into the elevators.

I sat on the bench with my friends and sighed, then I noticed Austin was still there.

I glared at him, "You coward."

"Me? You don't know what he does on a regular basis, be lucky you got stuck with me instead of Hank, or even Victor, he might be old, but he's one strong son of a bitch." He said.

"You knew this was going to happen and didn't even try to warn any of us."

"First I thought one of you might actually be intelligent enough to figure out that something was up, and second, I did. You must not have eaten your food then."

"Excuse me?" asked Dez, standing up next to me.

"I cooked the food, I put paper in each of your meals." He then walked over to where I was once sitting and grabbed my fish and squashed it. Out of it was a piece of paper. We walked over and handed it straight to me.

_Run, you're not safe, don't sit on the bench or else your life is at risk._

"I guess I missed judged you Austin." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry for this, and the quicker I help all of you escape, the quicker you can go to the police. But if you escape you have to do exactly as I say or you'll still be in danger." He said.

"Tell us. Please Austin, show me that we didn't miss judge you." I pleaded.

"Okay but she has to come here too, I can't speak loud." Austin said pointing to Chris.

"Chris, come here." I said motioning for her to come.

"Dez lied." She said.

"Chris, when did I lie to you?" Dez asked.

"You said he wouldn't hurt us."

"Chris look around you're not hurt."

"I'm not a little kid Dez! I know what _'Beat them as needed'_ means. He's a bad guy." Chris said confidently.

Austin looked hurt, "Listen Chris, I'm not a bad guy, I want to help because I hate my uncle."

"His gene's run through your blood." She said.

"He's not my real uncle, after my father passed on my mother got married to Victor's brother, and then Victor killed them both so now I'm stuck here with my step-uncle and his crazy girlfriend." Austin explained.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"Take a leap of faith." Austin said.

"Fine, I'm listening." Said Chris, walking over.

"Okay so this is what's going to happen. I'm still working but it should be done in about a day or two. I'm setting up an escape zip line. Don't worry, there's a harness so you can't fall. My friend Trish, lives 4 blocks away from where the zip line ends. What you're going to do is you're going to land on top of a house, it's small, there's going to be a little door about 10 or 15 feet away from where the line ends. Go through there exit the back door. When you walk out make a left and go that way for 4 blocks until you come to Trish's house."

"Hold on, who' s house are we landing on and how do we know where Trish's house is?" I asked.

"I was getting to that. You're landing on Dallas' house. He's forced here like me, he's on our side."

"And what side is that?" Dez asked.

"The side that would like you guys to live."

"Oh…"

"Anyway Trish's house?" I asked.

"Right, well how long have we been in a drought here in Miami?" he asked.

"2 months?"

"Right. So there's no water out on the street." He explained.

"And what does this have to do with Trish's house?" I asked.

"Trish's house has two puddles on the side walk, she refills them twice a day so they never dry out, when you get there, knock three times on the light blue door. She will help you from there." Austin said.

"Now one more question, are you really going to beat us?" Chris asked.

Austin looked at her and said, "No, I'm not messed up."

"But yet you're carrying a gun." Chris said.

"It's for effect, that I'm on their side." He said.

"One last thing." I said.

"Yes Ally?" he asked smiling.

"Can I have my songbook?" I asked.

"Yes, but you can't let them see it." He said, walking over to where I left my songbook.

He picked it up and handed it to me, "Never. Touch. My. Book." I said.

"But you said…"

"-Dude, don't argue, she doesn't let anyone touch it, and then she yells at you even if she asks you hand her it." Dez explained.

I started to hum, I have had this acoustic sound stuck in my head the whole day with no lyrics.

Suddenly, I got it.

"GOT IT!" I screamed.

"Keep it down, and got what?" asked Austin.

"Lyrics, I've had a tune in my head all day and now I finally have lyrics!" I said.

I started writing in the sheet music then I moved down to the words.

'_Na, na, na, nana naaaa, na._

_Take a look around, who would've thought we'd all be here?_

_So let's mess around 'cause our future is unclear. _

_We got nothing better to do, we're just trying to get through._

_Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Yeah._

_Let the music through you, let the melody move you, feel the beat and just let go. _

_Get the rhythm into your soul.  
>Let the music take you anywhere it wants to. <em>

_When we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing…'_

That's all I could come up with, it was a good start though.

All I knew was I was going to have a lot of time to finish that song.

**So you liked it? REVIEW? PLEASE?**

**Cya!**

**~BasketballGirl124**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Dallas

**Hey guys this is BasketballGirl124 here saying that you need to review, and if you don't I know! *weird suspenseful music plays.***

**Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

The rest of the night was pretty silent except for Dez who was complaining that he need to use the bathroom.

"Dez, you're a dude, pee out the cell." I said.

"But Austin is there." He said.

"Trust me dude, I don't want to see that, I'll turn around." Austin said turning around.

"Chris, come here while Dez does his business." I said.

"Don't need to tell me twice." She said walking over to me.

I estimated it being about 11 at night because of where the moon was, it was then when I realized I wanted soft to lay on, the bench was made of concrete and the floor was just as uncomfortable.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Can we have some pillows or blankets? The bench is starting to hurt my back and the floor is, well the floor."

"I'll see what I can do, but it means Victor coming so you guys have to pretend to be in pain and miserable." He said in all seriousness.

"Guys? That cool with you?" I asked.

"Done. Oh the pain!" Chris said grabbing her stomach.

"Nice acting, I'm in too, my sweatshirt is too lumpy." Dez said hitting his sweatshirt he was using as a pillow.

"Okay I'll call." Austin said.

Austin walked over to the opposite wall to a black thing on the wall that must've been a phone. He pressed a few button then put the phone part to his ear.

There was a few muffled 'yes' and 'I know''s. As well as some explaining that I couldn't make out.

After a minute or two Austin hung up the phone and walked over to us and said, "Victor said that he'll send Dallas up with three pillows for you guys."

"Is that the Dallas? As in…you know." I asked.

"Yep. That would be him, so acting needed. However, Ally." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Victor or Nancy can't know that you have your songbook, it'll get them mad. So during the day time, hide your book in the pillow." He said.

"Done. And Austin, why are you so nice to us? And if we didn't have you as a watch person, what would be happening to us?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Ally, I'm nice to you guys because it's human nature to be nice. And I don't want anything to happen to innocent people. You are VERY lucky you got me. Dallas isn't as nice but is on our side, he's a much better at acting mean. Anyway if you didn't have me or Dallas, you'd be in trouble, they beat people to get random things out of them. Usually people end up dying from all of the beatings, or Victor shoots them." Austin said casually.

"And what about people's family?" I asked, "Wont they notice they're gone?"

"They call your family saying that you have been awarded some sort of amazing schooling offer that is in effect immediately. Then sometimes they say they had some sort of accident in a science lab or something and they died." He explained.

"All of these other people you've helped, they've gotten away safely?" I asked.

"Only one and he can't speak, Victor shot him, the bullet grazed his voice box and now he can't speak and he was never taught how to write so he can't communicate."

Suddenly the elevator went _DING!_ Signaling someone was coming, just in case it was Victor or Nancy I lied down and grabbed my stomach pretending to be in pain.

"Ally, it's okay it's only Dallas, Chris you too! He won't hurt you, just like I won't." Austin said.

I sat up looking at a boy in front of me. He looked about my age. His dark hair reminded me of Justin Beiber, and I don't like him so it just made things slightly worse.

"Here you guys go." He said handing us the three pillows in his hands.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded and turned to Austin, "They look strong they will make it to Trish's at least. Maybe the police."

"One can only hope." He said looking at all three of us.

"So how long until this zip line thing is up and functional?" Dez asked the boys.

"Well, I was talking to Trish; she said if I help her, you guys can be out of here by tomorrow night!" Dallas explained.

"However," Austin said, "only one person can be on the line at one time so we'll have to do 15 minute intervals between each other, and once you get to the house, do not wait for anybody! Go straight for Trish's."

I gulped. "Wait what about Chris? She can't go by herself. I will not allow it, and neither will Dez."

"Sorry Ally, but it has to be this way, and maybe if the cops see a dirty 10 year old out on the streets by herself, maybe they'll pick her up." Austin said.

"Ally, Dez, I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself. Also if it makes you guys feel better I'll go between both of you, so someone will already be at this girl's house and one will be behind me in case something happens." Chris said with a smile.

"Now what will happen to you Austin when Victor finds out you let us escape?" Dez asked.

"Dallas and I were planning on either (a) go on the zip line after you or (b) going on foot to Trish's house." Austin said.

"What happens if we all fail?" I asked.

"All four of us die. Dallas would be fine; they wouldn't know he's involved." Austin said.

"And what about this other boy who escaped?" I asked, "How did you not get killed?"

"I convinced Nancy I didn't have any part in it." He said.

"Now, completely un related, but am I allowed to take a shower?" I asked.

Austin looked puzzled, "Well, nobody has ever asked. How about I ask Nancy in the morning, she is more flexible with feminine…issues?"

"Well taking a shower isn't a feminine issue." I pointed out.

"Whatever." Dallas and Austin said in unison.

"Well, man I got to go help Trish, I'm taking my sleep break to help her." Dallas said to Austin.

"Okay, I'll see you what six hours?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, something like that. And I suppose your sleep break will be when I get back?" he asked Austin.

"Yep, but mine won't be six hours more like 2 or 3." Austin replied.

"Bye." Dallas said walking on the elevator.

After the doors closed I said, "Well, I'm going to need as much sleep as possible, so good night Austin."

"Good night Ally." Austin said.

I laid down on the bench and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Remember to REVIEW! **

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**


	4. Chapter 4: Can I Take A Shower?

**Hey, I had a half a day, (thank you mother nature) so I get to write more! Haha but trust me I'm not looking forward to shoveling snow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally…yet.**

When I woke up I saw Austin staring at me, he stared at me as if I was something priceless.

"I thought you said you were going to take a 'sleep break'?" I asked him.

"I took it already, its 10 in the morning." He said.

"Oh, really? I slept that much?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Yes, and you didn't sleep soundly either!" Chris remarked.

"Sorry!"

"Its fine, you got the sleep you needed." Dez said.

"Well we need to come up with a game plan. Chris is going second, Dez do you want to go first or third?" I asked him.

"I'm good with either, Ally you can decide." Dez proclaimed.

"I'm not good at making decisions!" I said.

"I want Austin to pick!" Chris said.

"Well?" I asked Austin.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Well, who do you want to get out of here first and who do you want to get out third?" Dez asked.

"Um…Dez can go first, Chris second and Ally third. Does that work?" Austin asked.

"I'm good with it." Dez said, "Ally, you cool with going last?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine." I said.

I was okay with going last, but I had a really bad feeling, it seemed odd, I was thinking of having second thoughts about escaping. I think there would be a better way, how? I don't know.

"Austin, are you sure you want to let us do this?" I asked.

"I can't think of a better way to do this. And if it means you guys being okay, it's a risk I'm willing to take!" Austin said boldly.

"But there has to be another way!" I cried.

"What's gotten into you? At least we are going to be safe! Come on Ally think about it that way!" Dez said putting a hand on my back.

"I know, but something seems off, like there is another way and I have to find it!" I said.

"Ally, there isn't any other way, this place is maximum security! Nobody can get out!" Austin said.

"So then what makes you think we can?" I questioned.

"They wouldn't think of a zip line, I mean who would? And they would never, ever suspect me!" he said.

"Whatever, it's probably just nerves or something!" I said, brushing off the feeling.

"Oh Ally! I talked to Nancy and she said you could take a shower." Austin said.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, there is a catch." He said.

"Which is?" I asked.

I did not like the tone of his voice while he was speaking, he sounded, freaked out.

"Well, Nancy said that somebody had to, who do I put this in a way that doesn't sound wrong?" he asked himself, "Somebody has to…be in the room while you shower."

My face dropped, "Did she specify?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Who?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"Austin tell me now!"  
>"mrh."<p>

"Excuse me?"

"Mre."

"SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"ME!" he shouted.

"You? i would have to take a shower with you in the room?" I asked.

"Yep, and meanwhile Dallas will be watching Dez and Chris." Austin explained.

"And you promise to not be a pervert and peek while a shower?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise. And ew! I'm fifteen, I don't need to see that!" he exclaimed.

I turned to my friends, "You guys mind spending time alone with Dallas?"

They both nodded their heads yes.

"Okay, so when can I take this shower?" I asked Austin.

"Hour maybe."

"Good enough for me." I said.

Austin then walked over to the black phone that is on the wall.

He dialed a number that I assumed was Nancy and when he hung up he said, "Half hour, and Nancy said 15 minutes in the bathroom and that's it!"

"More than enough time!" I said.

I spent the next fifteen minutes talking to Austin, making sure he wasn't going to pull anything, because if he did, he would be the one who would get hit with a bullet!

Five minutes before Austin was going to take me, Dallas showed up.

"The line is all ready, in case you guys didn't know." He said.

I totally forgot, the line!

I looked out to the window that was only 10 feet away from the cell. The line was visible, but you had to be looking for it to see it. It was nicely done.

"Ally, let's go." Austin said unlocking the cell.

"You've had a key this whole time?" I asked.

"Yep." He said simply.

As we walked he held my arm tightly, I'm sure I looked pissed off and hurt because I made myself look that way, but the way Austin's soft hands held my arm it probably looked like he was doing it as a precaution, but he held me protectively. And for the first time in a while I felt, safe.

We rounded a corner and there was Victor.

"Miss Dawson." He said.

"Mr. Write." I had a flare of distaste in my voice.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked Austin.

"To the bathroom sir. She seems to be having, feminine issues, sir." Austin said.

"Did Nancy approve?" he asked

"Of course sir," Austin said.

"Very well, proceed." Victor said, gesturing for us to walk.

We walked down the hall another two hundred feet or so then we stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"What now?" I asked harshly.

"We go in." Austin said. We were good at acting like we hated each other.

Once Austin had closed the door, I let out a sigh of relieve.

"Thank god that's over!" I said.

"We still have to go back!" Austin laughed.

"Please don't remind me." I said.

"Okay Ally. However you want to do this." Austin said.

"Turn around and keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them works."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Austin said turning around and closing his eyes.

**Eh, bad chapter, I just needed to add that in there for all of you who reviewed asking about Auslly. And to answer, I have absolutely no idea, I could make it happen, but it's kind of going to be hard. But I'm up for the challenge. So review and tell me if that is what you want.**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124 **


	5. Chapter 5: Love in a Bathroom

**So, I haven't updated lately, sorry about that, I'm currently in a sling, because I popped a muscle out of place in my shoulder so…yeah. Anyway, I promise I'm I recovery and I'll update once my internet decides to work more often. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, never have owned A&A and probably never will. And I also don't own Forever&Always by Taylor Swift :)**

Once Austin was turned around and his eyes were closed, I walked into the shower with my clothing on. The water wasn't on, but hey you never know with boys!

Once in, I removed all articles of clothing and turned on the warm water.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Austin asked impatiently.

"Fine!" I said.

"About time you took forever!" he remarked.

"Whatever." I said.

The warm water felt great! I made a point to wet my hair, and gently run my fingers through it.

As the warm water fell onto my skin, I began to relax. Whenever I'm at home I always sing in the shower, it's one of the places I'm comfortable doing that. As I started to relax I started to sing.

"_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye, we caught on something._

_I hold on to the night when you looked me in the eye and told me, you, loved me. _

_Were you just kidding 'cause it seems to me this thing is breaking down, we almost never speak._

_I don't feel welcome anymore, baby, what happen please tell me because one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door._

_And I stare at the phone you still haven't called and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all. And you flash back to when he said forever and always a-oh-oo-oh. _

_And it rains when you're better and when everything is wrong, it rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever & always._

_Was I out of line, did I see something way to have you running high? Like a scared little boy, I looked into your eyes. But I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure._

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing, here's to silence. That cuts me to the core, where is this going? But I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore._

_And I stare at the phone you still haven't called and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all. And you flash back to when he said forever and always a-oh-oo-oh. _

_And it rains when you're better and when everything is wrong, it rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever & always. Didn't mean it baby._

_I don't think so._

_Ooooo-wa-ohhhh._

_Oh back up, baby back up, did you forget everything? Back up baby back up, did you forget everything?_

_Cause it rains when you're better and when everything is wrong, it rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever & always. _

_Oh I stare at the phone you still haven't called and you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all. And you flash back to when we said forever and always. _

_And it rains when you're better and when everything is wrong, it rains when you're here, and it rains when you're gone. 'Cause I was there when you said forever & always. Didn't mean it baby._

_You said forever & always. Yeah."_

"Ally you're really great singer, did you write that song?" Austin suddenly asked. I forgot he was in the room.

I blushed, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Thanks. And yeah. I wrote that."

"What other kinds of music do you like?" he asked.

"Oh, uh that's a toughfy. Classic, or modern?" I asked.

"Uh, both." He said.

"Well, I like Beethoven and modern/ classic rock would have to be Bruce Springsteen, or Journey. Also modern I like Coldplay, The Script, R5** (1)**, ADELE, uh Jason Durulo. And some others." I said.

"So I'm guessing you're a fan of rock music." He guessed.

"Yeah, I like pop too, but I like rock more."

"I'm more of a pop guy." He said.

"Figures." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, you seem like the kind of guy who would like pop." I explained.

"Oh I got what you mean. Uh, Ally it's been 10 minutes, you might want to get out of the shower soon." Austin said.

"Okay, turn around eyes shut, if I catch you peeking, you'll be the one with a bullet to their face." I laughed.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" he said.

Before I got out I made a point to peek my head out and look if he was facing towards me.

He wasn't.

I carefully stepped out onto a towel that had been laid out for me.

"Austin, you got a towel for me to use?" I asked.

"Yep right here." He said holding a towel in his hand.

I quickly took it from his hands and wrapped myself in it. I dried my body and clothed myself in my dirty clothes.

That was the only bad part.

When I finished that I said to Austin, "I'm fully clothed so you can open your eyes, but I still have to do my hair."

"Thank God!" he exclaimed his head pointed to the sky.

He turned around and opened his eyes.

"Move." I said, pushing him.

"Uh, there is a price for me moving." He joked.

"Which is?" I asked.

He pointed to his cheek, "One right here."

"You are evil."

"I prefer handsome devil." He said still pointing to his cheek.

I quickly went on my tippy-toes and kissed his cheek although, it never quite made it there. When I went for his cheek, Austin turned his head so our lips met.

When I noticed it wasn't his cheek I was kissing, I started to pull away. But he wouldn't let me.

He put his hands around my waist and deepened the kiss.

It was odd, yet nice.

Soon we were making out in the bathroom.

Suddenly I pulled away.

Austin looked hurt but let me talk. "Austin you said fifteen minutes, and they might be up." I said.

He looked down at his watch, "One minute to spare."

I laughed.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As much as I'll ever be." I said.

Before he pulled me out of the room he kissed me once more, the kiss passionate.

He grabbed my arm as he did before, protectively. I put on my pained expression and look of disgust and we headed out the door.

As we walked we saw Nancy.

"Feeling better Ally?" she asked.

"Slightly, thank you for your understanding." I said dryly.

"Austin, make sure she gets back in her cell and nobody gets out." Nancy said to Austin.

We walked the rest of the way back to my cell in silence, not seeing another soul.

When I saw my friends I was relived.

"Ally!" Chris said, thrilled.

"She started to think that you weren't going to come back." Dez explained.

Austin unlocked the cell door and I resentfully walked inside.

When I did however I got knocked over by a hug from Chris.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." She whispered to me.

"Me too Chris, me too."

**Did you like that chapter? I did. If you didn't oh well.**

**More will come soon!**

**(1) haha I just had to put that in there!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	6. Chapter 6: Austin&Ally

**Hey I'm back with another great chapter! Haha anyway, sorry I haven't been updating! I mean well I've had stuff but please feel free and **_**CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!**_

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Austin and Ally which by the way is my life!**

"I'm going to miss you tonight." She whispered to me.

"Me too Chris, me too." I said into her hair.

"So how was the shower?" Dez asked.

"Refreshing, and likeable." I said looking over at Austin.

"Ally, you're sweating, why?" Chris asked.

I guess making out comes at a price. I didn't want to tell my friends but felt I had to, but I knew this wasn't the time.

"It was really, really hot in there." I responded.

"Is that's why Austin is sweating too?" she asked.

"Yep, I guess Ally likes really hot showers." Austin said jumping into the conversation.

"Anyway, man I got to get to Trish's." Dallas said shaking Austin's hand.

"What for?" I asked.

"To get your harnesses for the line." He said walking over to the door.

"Bye Dallas." Chris said.

"You okay?" I asked.

"She has a crush on Dallas." Dez said simply.

Chris smacked him and Dez winced in pain.

"I don't have a crush, and even if I did I know it would never happen because (a) I'm ten. (b) he's way out of my league."

Dez's jaw dropped to the floor, "She did not just say that." He said.

"Oh but she did." I said.

Dez put his hands in his head.

There wasn't much talking after that.

Dallas came back with the harnesses. Austin his them.

I put Dez and Chris to bed at six; I said I would wake them up at 11:45, fifteen minutes before Dez was suppose to jump out the window.

While they were sleeping I got to talk to Austin, alone.

We were both sitting against the wall, Austin on the outside of the bars, and I was on the inside.

"So what does this make us?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know the bathroom this afternoon." He said.

"Well in that case it makes us whatever you want us to be." I said.

We both turned to look at each other and laughed. At what? I have absolutely no idea.

At the same time, like it was in a script we both leaned through the bars and kissed each other.

We stayed like that for awhile, kissing, smiling etc.

Soon Austin stood.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't." he said.

"Can't what?" I asked.

"Be with you." He breathed.

"Why?" I asked also standing up, leaning against the bars.

"Because if something happens to you, I'll never live it down." He said letting one stray tear fall from his eyes.

"Hey, I'm a tough cookie, I can take them." I said.

"Yes, but can you take a bullet?" he snapped. He didn't say it harshly just angry, not at me but at life.

"I'm willing to take the chance." I said firmly, "But you have to also if you want to be with me."

"I am willing, and you know that. But I'm scared of losing you, Ally."

"And you think I'm not ready to pee my pants?" I asked, "Austin, I'm terrified of jumping out a window of an eight story building, getting shot, losing one of my friends. But I'm also scared of losing you. But that's not going to stop me!" I said putting my hand on his cheek.

He grabbed the hand on his cheek and took held it lovingly.

"Let's get these bastards!" he said with a smile.

I kissed him through the bars. I for one didn't want to pull away.

And the worst part was that neither did Austin, Dez was the one who made us pull apart.

"Uh, what's going on here?" he asked.

We both pulled away immediately.

"You say something Dez?" I asked.

"Oh please Ally, I know you, and I'm not blind to see you two sucking face." He said.

"Fine you caught us, you happy?" I asked sitting on the bench.

"No, Ally you hardly know him."

"I know Austin better than anyone else here does!" I protested.

"Except I know something you don't!" Dez proclaimed.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Austin has killed someone."

My face fell to the floor. I bent down to my knees and cried.

"Ally! I promise it wasn't like that! I swear!" Austin yelled trying to reach me.

"There's nothing more to it, Austin, you killed someone." I sobbed.

"The truth is Victor shot him. He was paralyzed from the neck down, even if he made it out alive he would've lived a horrible life. One night I was on guard, he begged me, pleaded for me to pull the trigger. I told him I couldn't. He looked me in the eye and told me to shoot him. Before I knew what was happening, the damage was done. His name was Nick, Nick Change. And one of the many reasons I want you three out is because I want for you to have what he never got the chance to. That's why I killed someone. And trust me sometimes I still cry about it at night. I can't get the vision out of my head." Austin explained.

I looked up at him, for tears were silently sliding down his face.

"So, he wanted to die?" I asked.

"More than anything." Austin said blowing his nose.

"Austin, I'm so sorry." I breathed out.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you had to go through something that haunts you, I don't." I said.

"You might." Dez commented.

"Not helping dude!" Austin cried.

"Sorry." Dez apologized.

"Come here." Austin said.

I walked over to the bars, the only thing keeping me from somebody I love.

Austin set a gentle kiss on my forehead, "You're going to be alright."

"I know." I whispered.

"Awww" said a different voice.

I turned to see Chris smiling. Austin and I smiled and laughed also.

"Are you two dating?" she asked.

I looked to Austin. I'm sure he remembered the same conversation; I saw it in his eyes.

**(1) **_We were both sitting against the wall, Austin on the outside of the bars, and I was on the inside._

"_So what does this make us?" he asked out of nowhere._

"_Excuse me?" I asked._

"_You know the bathroom this afternoon." He said._

"_Well in that case it makes us whatever you want us to be." I said._

_We both turned to look at each other and laughed. At what? I have absolutely no idea._

_At the same time, like it was in a script we both leaned through the bars and kissed each other. _**(2)**

I let Austin answer, "Yeah, I asked Ally out earlier today."

Chris stood and tackled me in a hug. "Is Austin going to be your husband one day Ally?" she asked looking over at me.

"Um…maybe." I said.

I looked over at Austin who was smiling like crazy.

Chris finally let go.

Austin leaned through the bars and kissed my cheek.

"Dez, you ready?" Austin asked looking over at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said.

**Next chapter will be action packed, Auslly packed and we might finally get to meet Trish! I know you all have wanted some Trish and don't worry she's coming. **

**dont forget to REVIEW!**

**(1) flashback!**

**(2) end of flashback!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape Gone Wrong

**Hey I'm at my cousins house bored to death and I don't want to do my Spanish project so I'm writing.**

**But I hope you enjoy my efforts. **

**Anywhooo..**

**Disclaimer: I never have nor will own Austin and Ally. Man life sucks doesn't it?**

"Dez, you ready?" Austin asked looking over at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said standing up.

"You're going to be alright Dez," I said patting him on the back.

He shook his head yes.

After Dez got his harness, Chris almost started to cry.

"I'm going to miss you Dez!" she cried. "Good-bye Dez."

"It's not good-bye, just see you later." Dez said crouching down to meet eye level with Chris.

"You sure?" she asked.

Dez looked uneasy about his answer and I know the correct answer was no, but he said, "Yes, I'm sure."

I said my 'see you later' to Dez and hugged him tightly. He nodded.

Before Austin was going to hook Dez up, Austin shook Dez's hand and said, "See you later dude."

"Yeah, see you. And if not, take care of them, especially Ally." He said smiling at Austin then turning and giving me a wink.

"Will do." Austin replied.

Austin then but Dez's harness on the zip line and gave him some simple instructions.

Soon Dez was gone and I was missing my favorite ginger.

All too it was Chris's turn.

She was soon gone as well. I wanted to sit and weep.

My cell was unlocked but I stayed in it. Austin came in and held me in his arms.

He slowly pulled away and kissed me. I ran my small fingers through his luscious blond hair.

He pulled away, "Ally I have to go fetch your harness." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said. I kissed him once more before he left.

Dallas had hid the harness' in the other room. And my biggest regret was letting Austin leave.

Once Austin left the room Nancy silently slipped in with two twin, teenage girls.

"Well hello there Miss Dawson. How are you?" she asked.

The room was extremely dark but I could however make out the object in her hands. A fully loaded gun.

My eyes widened.

"Girls shoot." Nancy commanded.

"At who?" asked one voice.

"Yeah, we can't see anything." Said the other twin.

"Just shoot." Nancy said.

My eyes widened.

I saw my only chance at not getting killed, I ran for the unlocked cell door. I was a track runner in middle school but gave it up when high school hit because of my music, right then I really wished I hadn't quit.

I still had my speed though.

I ran fast and I didn't think they noticed I escaped.

"Ally Dawson!" Nancy cried.

Soon I heard distant gun shots.

I saw Austin emerging from the room where the harnesses were.

His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Nancy, guns not good." I said not slowing down, "Hide Austin. Now"

I didn't get the chance to tell Austin anything else because he hid and I kept running.

I made a left at a corner where I saw two double doors that said "stairs".

I ran through them. I had to run down sixteen flights of stairs without getting shot.

While I was running down the stairs I kept thinking, _'Why are they chasing me? I'm INNOCENT!' _

I felt like I had to keep reminding myself of that.

I am INNOCENT. Plain, simple.

I think I was on the 4th floor when I heard the gun shot.

"Dawson!" I heard not just Nancy but Victor as well yell.

My adrenaline kicked into overdrive. I had to run faster.

Soon I started skipping the bottom four steps by jumping over the railing and going onto the next flight.

I was finally on the first floor.

I busted through the door to the parking lot where I came face to face with a gun.

Austin's gun.

"A-Austin?" I asked looking him in the eye.

He dropped his gun and hugged me.

"Listen to me find that window where the zip line is and follow the line then go to Trish's house, it's the only way." He said.

He kissed me passionately.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be alright." He said, "Now GO!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I cried.

"You have to! Keep your promise to your friends, now go. And Ally, I love you." He said.

"I love you too!" I said placing one last kiss on his lips.

I ran, I ran like I never have before in my life.

I head the distant sound of gun shots and I started to cry, hoping that those weren't pointed towards my favorite blond boy.

That gave me more energy to run.

Soon I came to the end of the zip line. I ran around the house and followed the instructions Austin had given us only days ago which felt like an eternity. Soon I came to the street that I was supposed to turn on. I found the door with 2 puddles outside and I knocked.

The door opened slowly to reveal a short Latina girl around my age.

She wore a cupcake on her head, and an apron to cover her clothing. Her hair was down and was like silky black coils and they went down just passed her shoulders.

"Name?" she asked.

"Ally Dawson, are my friends Chris and Dez here?"I asked.

"Maybe." She said. She motioned for me to follow her into the apartment.

I did follow her, in the apartment was a bathroom, telephone, couches, a TV and a piano. On the couch were two people sleeping.

Dez and Chris.

"They got here over two hours ago, they were worrying about you, so I did my special pressure point trick and now they are sleeping." She explained.

"Are you Trish?" I asked.

"That would be me. I assume you're the one that Austin is in love with?" Trish asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Dallas."

"Oh." I said, "should I wake them up?"

"They should be up in a minute or two." She said.

As if on command both Chris and Dez started to stir.

"A-Ally?" Chris asked.

"Hey Chris." I said water building in my eyes.

"Ally! I missed you so much!" Chris cried running over and hugging me.

"I missed you too!" I said, letting the tears fall.

"Hey Alls, wait where's Austin and what took so long?" Dez asked standing up.

"There was some complications. When Austin went to get my harness Nancy came into the room with two other girls, each with a loaded gun. The cell door was unlocked and I ran. Austin saw me and met me in the parking lot, told me to run here and I did. Halfway here I heard the sound of distant gunshot and I'm praying they weren't pointed towards him. Although, I don't see the odd being good." I sobbed.

Something rang, "Oh that's the door bell. Be right back." Trish said.

A minute later came in a bloody, yet alive blond haired boy.

Austin.

**REVIEW! AND YAY! We finally met Trish.**

**Hope you liked, I did! _CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY_ PROFILE!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	8. Chapter 8: The Bloody Boy On The Couch

**Wow, you guys must be mad, I haven't updated this in a while. I think I last updated on the 18****th**** and I left you with a big cliffhanger. Ohhh I must be in la casa de perro. That means the dog house. I know how to say it Spanish which that was but my dad says it in Italian and I don't speak that!**

**Anywhoo check out my new story! It's called '****National Ally Dawson Appreciation Day****'. It was a two-shot so it's finished. WARNING: Contains 14 songs, ALL written out! And tons of AUSLLY!**

**I think this story only has three chapters left. **

**Also…. REVIEW! My two shot has more reviews than this what 7 now 8 chapter story! That's sad! So in other words REVIEW! Until you can't anymore. Any and everything is welcomed, whether you hated it, loved it REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: No! you crazy or something? Ya you are! You think I'm awesome enough to own A&A? well I am awesome enough I just don't own it!**

A minute later came in a bloody, yet alive blond haired boy.

Austin.

"A-Austin?" I asked.

"Ally, help Trish and me get him on the couch." Dez said.

I walked over Dez had Austin's legs and feet, Trish and I had his arms.

"Is he alive?" Chris asked in a small, scared voice.

"For now, yes." Trish said as we plopped him on the couch.

"Way to be hopeful Trish." Dez said.

"Sorry, but he is not in good shape."

"Is he going to be okay?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, Chris." Trish said.

Dez looked over at me, "Come here Ally."

I ran into his embrace and cried. Chris came over and joined the hug.

I appreciated them comforting me.

"Tr-Tr-Trish? Wh-wh-where's Ally?" asked a hushed voice.

I looked over at Trish he was beside Austin and was whispering something to him that I couldn't make out.

My vision blurred, I bit my bottom lip and I started to cry even harder than before.

"Ally? Is that you?" Austin asked in that hushed voice I heard before.

"Yeah, that's me." I cried trying my best to sound calm, when in reality my love was bleeding on a couch and was probably going to die.

"I think he wants to see you Ally." Trish said standing up from where she was.

"O-o-ok," I stuttered, "I'm coming."

I walked over to where Trish was just kneeling next to Austin and I knelt down.

"Hey beautiful." Austin said with a small smile.

"Hey." I said trying to once again hold in the tears.

"I'm, I'm glad I-I got to see you, one-one last time." He breathed out unevenly.

"Austin, don't you dare say that. You're going to be alright. We'll go get the police and an ambulance and then they'll fix you up, and you'll be alright." I said letting the tears fall silently down my face.

"Don't lie to me Ally. I-I love you, and don't- don't you ever for-forget that." He said quieter than before.

He was dyeing and he knew it.

"Don't leave me, please. Please don't leave me. I love you Austin. Just promise you won't leave me." I said cradling his head in my arms. I kissed his forehead.

It was hot with a fever.

"I will always love you Austin Moon." I whispered into his blond hair.

"Ally, I think I might have a way to save him." Trish said gently behind me.

I turned my tearstained head towards her and said, "How? Save him please!"

"We have to get to his wound, that's what is killing him. If we can stop the bleeding it might give him a chance but it's a long shot." She said.

"Do it." I said.

Trish then gave various orders to Chris and Dez. She ordered me to make sure Austin didn't fall asleep, because then he might not wake up again.

I don't quite what I did to keep him awake; I think it had something like kissing and talking. I don't remember well because the whole time I couldn't see, my vision was so blurry from tears.

"Ally, we need to find the wound. We have all of the supplies we need." Trish said.

"Okay, I think it might be by the ribcage." I said.

"Why do you think that?" asked Dez.

"Because you know when Chris punches you near your ribs? And how you're out of breathe? I think that's why Austin is out of breath, it's that or he is really tired from running with a wound." I explained.**(1)**

"That's good enough for me. Ally take off his shirt." Trish ordered.

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're his girlfriend." Trish retorted.

I didn't like it very much, but I took off Austin's shirt very carefully, I didn't want to hurt him.

The reason I didn't want to take off his shirt was well, I'm 16 years old! Sure what girl doesn't mind seeing her boyfriends chest, but how many of you actually take off your boyfriends shirt. Unless you're having sex of course, but that's a different story.

We found the wound, right near his diaphragm on the left side of his torso.

"Okay, I'm not a doctor but that doesn't look good." Dez commented.

"Oh, no it's not it's near his heart, and now you know why he couldn't talk or breathe well." Trish said.

"The wound looks like what? A knife, it's too big to be a gun wound." I said, thankful he didn't get shot.

"Yeah, looks like someone tried to slice him." Trish said.

"Or stab, probably aiming for the heart and missed." Dez said.

Trish got right to work. She said she was going to get a PHD when she got out of high school. I don't blame her, she was awesome. She put towels over the wound and put pressure in which Austin groaned.

I held his hand. The whole time.

After that she applied bandages to it.

"Now what?" I ask, still not letting go of Austin's hand.

"We call the cops." Trish said.

"And? We still have no idea where Victor and Nancy are! And what if they don't catch them and they find us. They won't give up until we are dead!" I cried.

"Ally, you're over reacting, you've had long day! You're tired and hungry and your emotions are a muck. Calm down." Dez said.

"Calm down? How in the world can tell me to calm down? We are in a small apartment all tired and worn out. And we have Austin on the bed dieing! Oh, I almost forgot, we have two psycho's after us and want us DEAD!" I cried.

"A-Ally. Calm down. Please." Said Austin in his now husky voice.

I walked over to him and said gently, letting the tears fall down my face, "How can I stay calm when you're dieing right in front of my eyes?"

"I'm not going to leave you. Never. We're in this together, all five of us." He whispered.

"Austin, what actually happened after you told me to run?" I asked.

He looked down, "After I told you to run**(2)**…"

""_Nancy, guns not good. Hide Austin. Now"_

_I did as I was told, I went back into the room and stayed until I heard Nancy pass. _

_I ran back to Ally's cell and found the girls dead. I ran into the cell and grabbed Ally's book and ran for the elevator. _

_Those things are extremely fast so I was able to beat Ally. _

_Of course I didn't know how fast Ally was so I just stood at the exit waiting for somebody to emerge, my gun ready in hand. _

_Suddenly Ally ran out of the building. I was shocked and didn't lower my gun for a while._

"_A-Austin?" She asked looking me in the eye._

_I dropped my gun and hugged her. _

"_Listen to me find that window where the zip line is and follow the line then go to Trish's house, it's the only way." I said._

_I kissed her passionately._

"_What about you?" Ally asked._

"_I'll be alright." I said, "Now GO!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!" she cried._

"_You have to! Keep your promise to your friends, now go. And Ally, I love you." I said._

"_I love you too!" she said placing one last kiss on my lips._

_She took off again. And I shed one single tear. I really did love her._

"_Austin, where did she go?" asked Victor emerging from the door with Nancy right behind him._

"_I just got here." I lied._

"_You're lying, where did she go?" Nancy asked raising her gun._

"_I don't know!" I cried._

"_Fine, we'll go find her, and this time there will be no mercy." She said._

"_NO! You're not hurting her!" I said raising my gun. _

"_Not happening kid." Victor said._

_He pulled a knife and slit me right under my heart._

"_AH!" I screamed._

_BOOM! BOOM! _

_I turned around to see Dallas, his gun smoking._

"_Go. Find Ally, find Trish and get help!" he said._

"_What about them?" I asked, motioning to the two people barely alive on the ground._

"_I won't let them die, I'll wait here until the cops come." He said pushing me._

_I ran to Trish's house. I wanted to scream in pain." _**(3)**

"Oh my gosh Austin! I'm sorry that happened." I cried.

"I'm not. I got you back, even if I-I d-die, I-I got to see you on-one last t-time." He said.

I turned to Trish, "Call the cops, Dallas has them."

**Well that's it, for now! I hope you liked it! I did! I believe I can get two chapters out of this still.**

**(1) I am not a doctor, but I know when I punch some of my guy friends in the stomach/ rib area. They are out of breath. Haha, yes I'm tougher than them!**

**(2) I'm doing a flashback here, I know it's from Austin's POV but I think I should do it this way.**

**(3) back to Ally's POV!**

_**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY, "OMG SO GOOD" OR "OMG, SO BAD!" TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_

**So yeah, remember check out 'National Ally Dawson Appreciation Day' and review that also.**

**Also D&C is coming to an end as well :( **

**Also don't forget to go to my profile and vote on my poll!**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124 **


	9. Chapter 9:WhyDontTheyStayYoungNiall1D

***Sighs deeply* Well it seems it's been ALL to long since my last update! I'm really sorry about that by the way, I just haven't been myself lately. I've lost the need to write, and I've been tired a lot. **

**Also since school is ending my teachers find that it is fair to add on useless work for us to do, just so we get more stressed out.**

**Also my grandmother has come home from the hospital and takes up a lot of my day, she needs a lot of care and attention. I'm sorry but my family comes first over my writing.**

**Enough of my rambling! Everybody please thank, ILOVEROSSLYNCH100! Without her this chapter would not be up. She messaged me if I was going to put up a new chapter and that's when I realized that I haven't updated in ages.**

**So thanks to her.**

**Disclaimer: Never thought I say this but, I missed you DISCLAIMER! And no I don't own A&A.**

"Oh my gosh Austin! I'm sorry that happened." I cried.

"I'm not. I got you back, even if I-I d-die, I-I got to see you on-one last t-time." He said.

I turned to Trish, "Call the cops, Dallas has them."

"On it." She said.

I turned my head back to Austin, his eyes were fixed on me.

"What?" I asked teasingly.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever let anybody tell you different. At least I get to know that the last thing I ever see wi-will be the m-most be-beautiful thing in the whole entire w-world." He said weakly smiling.

"Austin, don't you dare ever talk like that. You're going to be okay. I promise." I said taking his cold hand in mine.

"Don't promise things you can't keep Ally. I know I'm not going to live." He whispered.

I was speechless. How could he talk like that? Nobody wants to think about dying. And nobody ever wants to admit to knowing they are about to.

I didn't notice I had started to silently cry, hoping that Austin would see the 'light'. The light of hope, love, and the will to fight.

It seemed like ages before the ambulance came.

When they came they busted through the door and ripped me from Austin. I was screaming, fighting and kicking the air, trying to get back to Austin.

The tears were flowing freely down my face. I was being _torn_ apart from someone I loved. I couldn't be separated from Austin, I just couldn't. I had no feeling in my body, I felt like a limb of a tree in a river, wet, soggy, and depressed.

Chris came over to me and wrapped her small arms around my waist. She wasn't scared, I knew she wasn't. She was strong, stronger than I had ever been when I was her age. She was hugging me to calm me down, to let me know I wasn't alone.

I smiled weakly into her straight blonde hair and hugged her tightly.

Dez came out of a room and broke apart the moment, "Ally, Chris, we have to go."

"Where?" I asked.

"The police said that they would like us to get checked out at the hospital, then they want to take us into the station. They want to know everything." He said.

"We don't need to go to the hospital, we weren't injured," I said letting go of Chris.

"They want to check for mental insecurities, and our weight. We weren't in there long but, we all lost some weight. Plus Ally, if you cooperate they might let you see Austin." Dez commented.

The thought of seeing Austin enabled me to start moving once again.

Chris then cut in, "Ally, is Austin going to be okay?"

I put my head towards the ceiling of the old apartment and wiped my cheeks, I wasn't crying but I did this motion from preventing me from crying once again.

When we walked out of the apartment we saw Trish talking to a detective. She quickly excused herself and ran up to us, "Ally! Ally, wait up. Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Yeah, anything." I said.

"If you see Austin sing him these lines: _'Some are like water, some are like the heat. Some are a melody, and some are the beat. But sooner or later they all will be gone. Why don't they stay young? It's hard to get older without a cause, I don't want to perish like a fading horse. Youth is like diamonds in the sun, and diamonds are forever'_" she sang softly.

I knew those lines.

"Don't ask, those were always his favorite song lyrics. He loved that band so much the song is…"

"Forever Young, by One Direction. I know. I love that song. Makes you appreciate what you have." I said cutting her off.

"Stay strong Ally." Trish said. She patted me on the back, and then went back to the detective.

I nodded, then with Chris and Dez by my side we were escorted into an ambulance.

I wasn't thinking, I didn't feel very alive.

I hadn't noticed that I was in a hospital room and a doctor was asking me questions. I looked up at him, "Huh?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Lonely, I want to see Austin." I said.

"That blond haired boy with that knife wound? He is doing well." The doctor stated.

"Is he going to live?" I asked.

"Most likely." He said.

"So he still might die?" I asked.

"Miss Dawson, you have to understand, where he was wounded is a very sensitive spot, it helps you breathe, the knife had ripped right through the muscle, so Austin is having trouble breathing. He also lost a lot of blood. So there is always that factor that he isn't strong enough. But right now, things look very bright for him." The doctor explained.

"I don't want to lose him." I said.

"Well your evaluation is almost done. There seems all that is wrong with you is that you are tired and you have a breaking heart." He said standing up.

"Can I see Austin now?" I asked.

"Follow me." The doctor instructed.

I did as told and walked a few paces behind him.

Suddenly he stopped at a door.

"Go on in, Austin is in there, he might not be awake." He said.

"Thank you very much."I said.

He nodded and left me staring at the door.

I finally built up the courage to open the door.

And there was Austin.

**Well that's all for now folks! Again I have no idea when I will update again. Honestly no idea. **

**I'm sorry if this sucked I haven't written in a while. **

**REVIEW! Please?**

**I love you all! Remember to thank ILOVEROSSLYNCH100 for making me come to my senses and this chapter is for her!**

**Check out the poll on my profile!**

**~BasketballGirl124**

**P.S. if you love, R5, BTR or One Direction review, for them, show them you love them!**


	10. Chapter 10: Is This 20 Questions!

**Hey I'm back! Whoo! So I finished my other multi-chapter story, **_**Discovery & Choices.**_** I'm really happy about that actually.**

**I think I have one or two chapters left in this story which I'm very excited about. I hope you are as well! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yo! Who do you think ya are? Huh? In what world would you think I own Austin and Ally? Yeah not this one…I don't own Austin and Ally.**

He nodded and left me staring at the door.

I finally built up the courage to open the door.

And there was Austin.

On a hospital bed sleeping or at least I hoped he was sleeping.

The tears started to form in my eyes.

I somehow found my way over to the seat next to his bedside.

There I held his hand and let the tears fall.

I have absolutely no idea how long I was there for.

I wouldn't want to imagine what I looked like.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

A strange head popped in the door, "Miss Dawson?" he asked.

"Yes, w-who are you?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"My name is Detective Pierce, may I ask you some questions?" he asked walking into the room a little more.

"Why?" I asked. Wow how tired I must've been.

"The Police want to get to the bottom of this case, and you seem to be a witness. The questions aren't going to be hard. Just some yes or no. maybe you might have to describe some details of your imprisonment. May I begin?" I shuddered at the word _imprisonment_.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"Why did you, and your two friends first go to the building in which you were held?" he asked.

"We were told there was a meeting we had to attend. We thought it was for our excellent school GPA's but obviously that wasn't the case." I explained.

"Who was the meeting hosted by?" asked the detective asked.

"Nancy Dee and her 'assistant' Victor Write." I said.

"How did they imprison you?"

"They kindly asked us to sit on a bench while they cleared the table from a meal we had. All of did as told and the next thing I knew we were behind bars." I replied.

"How does Austin fit into the picture? How do you know him?"

"He is Victor's step-nephew. Austin said he lost his parents when he was young and Victor was the only one who took him in. we was at the lunch at the meeting. Nancy and Victor told him to keep an eye on us. He told us that he tried to warn us to leave, which he did."

"How?" he interrupted me.

"He put little slips of paper in our food that told us to leave. None of us really ate out meals so we never found the slip of paper. Austin told us that his job was to make our lives hell. He didn't tell us why though, and we never quite understood that part and I'm thankful for that. He told us that other as he called them 'bodyguards' would beat, shoot and hurt the imprisoned. He said that he and Dallas weren't like that, that they didn't want to see anybody hurt. And that's how the zip line came into effect." I explained.

"My understanding is you didn't you down the zip line. Is that true?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was about to go actually. Austin had just stepped out of the room to get my harness, and-and Nancy came in with two girls around my age, she-she tt-told them to shoot me. My instincts started to work and I ran, my cell was opened, Austin opened it before he left. If he hadn't I might not be here." I said.

"One more question Ally, who shot Nancy and Victor?" he asked.

"I-I wasn't there but I heard the gun shots. Austin told me that Nancy ad Victor had him at gunpoint then out of nowhere Dallas shot them both. He then told Austin to run and find me and my friends." I said.

"Okay, thank you for your time Ally. We are going to get to the bottom of this case." Detective Pierce said shaking my hand.

He then exited the room.

I glanced over at Austin who was just opening his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head. How was the nap?" I asked.

He gave me a weak smile.

"Good, Ally what happened?" he asked weakly.

"We tried to stop the bleeding then the medics came and I was torn apart from you, I got checked up, and a minute ago there was a detective here asking me questions and here we are." I said with a small smile.

"You're so brave," he whispered.

I took his hand in mine once again and said, "No I'm not. If anyone is, it's you. You got stabbed and you ran while you were bleeding excessively, and now you have to recover and it's all my fault, and now you won't have anyone to give you a house, you'll become an orphan or you'll go into the foster system." I rambled.

"Ally, I would rather be an orphan or be in the foster system than live the life I was living, that was hell. I never want to go back to a life like that." He said.

"Yeah, and I'm the strong one." I said sarcastically.

"You are, I never said I wasn't, I just said you were." He said with a sly smile dancing across his face.

I laughed at his last sentence, "You make no sense at all."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

In came the head of my father.

"Dad." I whispered.

"Ally." He said softly.

We just looked at each other for a minute.

Suddenly we were hugging each other like we were each other last life line.

**So that's the end for now! **

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember: REVIEW!**

**I think there is one chapter left!**

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**


	11. Chapter 11: We Are All Innocent

**So it has been a long time since my last update. I haven't really been feeling this story anymore. However I'm not going to leave you hanging. **

**I think this is the last chapter.**

**Also when you are done here please go read one of personal favorite stories that I've written. It's called **_**Austin and Ally meet One Direction.**_** I'll give you a summary at the end of the chapter.**

**I'm going to put up a new one-shot, I'll also give you a preview.**

**So let's do this poo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

In came the head of my father.

"Dad." I whispered.

"Ally." He said softly.

We just looked at each other for a minute.

Suddenly we were hugging each other like we were each other last life line.

"I'm so happy you're alright. I was so worried." He said.

When we pulled away from our embrace dad looked over to Austin.

"I'm guessing you are the brave young man who protected Ally and her friends."

"I wouldn't say brave but yeah I protected them." Austin said smiling.

"Well either way I'm grateful to you. I owe you." Dad said.

An idea popped into my mind.

"Dad, can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

Dad looked at me suspiciously then nodded.

When we were outside with the door to Austin's room closed I told my dad about Austin's position.

"What are you implying Ally?" he asked.

"I don't know. You could give Austin a job or even the extra room in our house. It's not like anyone ever visits us." I said.

Dad nodded and I smiled widely.

"Thank you dad!" I said jumping into his arms.

We walked back into the room where dad offered Austin not only a job at the store but the extra room in our house.

"Thank you Mr. Dawson, you have no idea how much this means to me." Austin gushed.

"Anything to make my daughter happy." He said smiling at me.

Two months later I'm happy.

Nancy and Victor had recovered from there gunshot wounds and were now the ones behind bars instead of vice versa. It turns out Austin and Dallas gave the police the names of all of the other watchmen and all of the people who were killed.

Dallas had been staying at a home and he got a job at the library. And he's now working on saving for college.

Trish is now at school and she seems to have taken a liking to Dez. And the same goes for Dez.

Dez has decided to write a book on our imprisonment. I have agreed to help him if he needed it.

Chris is still Chris. She is loving life and is living it to its fullest, because she saw some people don't get that opportunity.

Austin is better than ever. His wound has almost fully healed and he's looking at life differently. He likes to think that each day is your last so you have to have fun while you're here because tomorrow might not come.

He took my dad up on that offer to live with us. He's currently trying to catch up on all of the school work he missed since 4th grade. Surprisingly he doesn't find it that hard. Wait until he hits the high school work.

I've been helping him a lot too. He really has a future.

Austin hasn't been working in the store but he said once he finishes catching up on work he'll start working with me and my father.

We are better than ever. Dad knows we've been going out and surprisingly he's okay with it. We haven't really gone out on any dates but we count our study dates as dates.

I'm sure I've changed drastically. I like to have fun more now. I look at life like Austin does. Like tomorrow might not come.

I've been writing still of course. Austin even stolen my book once or twice and I was forced into beating his sorry ass.

I made up all of my school work and now people treat me differently. Like I'm no longer my old self.

Well I suppose I'm not but that doesn't mean people have the right to look at me like I don't belong.

Austin told me to ignore them. And that's exactly what I did.

Every day at school I walk with Austin, Dez, or Trish. I have at least one of them in every single one of my classes.

Chris likes to come around a lot more than she used too. Considering what Austin is learning Chris only learned this a little while ago. So she's helping him too.

Chris decided to finally pull ahead.

She finally decided to start skipping grades.

She's now studying sixth grade science, math, and social studies. She's taking fifth grade reading and English.

We are all proud of her. In some classes she has skipped two whole grades, Dez never looked so proud of her.

I've learned a lot form that terrifying experience.

But something that I, Ally Dawson have learned is that, everyone is Innocent.

No matter how many wrongs you have committed you still have a little innocence in you.

Take Austin for example. He killed a person. But the person was begging him too.

That's why I think I was thinking I was innocent while I was running down those stairs in the _'Superstar'_ because I hadn't done anything to be guilty to deserve punishment.

Nancy and Victor however are not innocent they had stooped so low that I can't find one thing that they would be innocent.

Because everyone had a right to be Innocent.

**That's a wrap! I'm sorry to see this story finish. Because well this was a dream of mine, I just altered to Austin and Ally and to Auslly as well as not be as bizarre.**

**I had gotten multiple PMs about this story asking when I was returning and when I was updating. My answer was always I don't know. And I'm sorry about that. I kind of lost my way for a while but I'm back and I'm writing again. **

**To clarify, THIS IS THE LAST CHPATER!**

**I will not be making a sequel. Sorry.**

**So as promised I'll give you a preview of my multi-chapter story **_**Austin and Ally Meet One Direction**_**. Here it is:**

_Ally Dawson didn't think as boy band could change her life. Boy was she wrong._

_Austin Moon never thought he would get to work with his idols._

_Dez thought he could keep his secret._

_Tara Dawson thought she was just coming to Miami to stay with her cousin and uncle while her parents were over in London for the Olympics._

_Niall Horan thought he was just coming for a collaboration project. He was wrong too. In fact they all were._

_Instead what they got was five European and five Americans living with lots of sarcasm and accusations. _

_But would this boy band make everyone show their true feelings? Even one of its members. A certain Irish boy perhaps._

_Come join Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Paul (yes Paul), Louis, Harry, Zayn, Liam, Niall and Tara in Austin and Ally Meet One Direction._

**Pairing for this story include: AustinXAlly, TrishXDez, Niall HoranXOC (Tara), and some Larry Stylinson moments. **

**Also promised a preview to m new 1D one-shot which will be up here sooner or later.**

**It's called **_**The Worst Day of My Life.**_

**Here's your preview:**

_I was having a pretty crapy day. Possibly the worst day ever. I blame it all on Josh but he would beg a differ. _

_I didn't want to yell and punch him but I did and I did warn him. Then when I was storming off Liam told me to calm down and I threatened him with a spoon. Then I insulted Harry. Then I ran away. But for some reason Liam still came after me._

**So that's all for this story. Review please. And do what you do!**

**Also a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LIAM PAYNE!I LOVE YOU DADDY DIRECTION! 3**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
